Tu bendición
by margarita03
Summary: Luke va en una de las misiones más difíciles desde que trabaja para Cronos: pedirle su bendición a su desequilibrada madre. One shot


_Los sucesos aqui van de la temporada en que Luke va por la bendición de May Castellan (su madre) para poder obtener la maldición de Aquiles._

* * *

Luke estaba sumergido en una de las misiones más importantes desde que trabajaba para Cronos: Obtener la maldición de Aquiles. Pero para conseguirla, debía dirigirse a casa de su madre, quien estaba mentalmente desequilibrada desde que él tenía uso de razón y todo por culpa de los Olímpicos.

Él detestaba la idea de ir a lo que había sido su hogar, sentía un terrible nudo en el estómago y mucha ira. Las lágrimas le traicionaron al oír a su madre diciendo cualquier cosa al azar, mientras parecía hornear galletas que ya deberían estar quemadas. Todo estaba como lo recordaba, incluso las horribles decoraciones que tenían como protagonistas a varios personajes de la mitología griega; todos con sonrisas escalofriantes, que, ah como le hacían recordar su horrible infancia. Frente a la puerta suspiró ruidosamente y entró.

El olor a galletas quemadas y a comida rancia le llegó con más fuerza, y allí en plena sala, agitando el polvo con una escoba en mano, estaba su madre con la mirada perdida. Luke había pensado que su madre ya no podía afectarle más, pero se equivocó, realmente lo que había logrado calmar un poco su dolor sólo había sido el no haberla visto en años; verla otra vez le re-abrió las viejas heridas que nunca sanaron.

-¡Luke!- exclamó la madre de Luke al verlo. La alegría que se posó en su rostro le desfiguró un poco las bellas facciones del rostro; no era una alegría común, era la alegría de un loco, que, siempre suele tener algo de escalofriante... Escalofriante como los adornos en el jardín. La mujer rápidamente dejó caer la escoba y corrió a abrazar a su hijo.

-May- Luke sonrió tristemente abrazándola de vuelta. Ella tenía otra vez gominolas enredadas en el cabello así que él empezó a quitárselas pacientemente mientras ella sonreía y repetía " Luke" y " Mi pequeño"

\- ¿Cómo has estado?- le preguntó él con un intento de voz serena.

-¡Has venido! ¡Mi hijo, mi Luke! Sabía que volverías...- la voz se le quebró y sus labios temblaron- ¿Porqué siempre te vas? Ambos me dejan sola...- esta frase hizo que Luke apretara los dientes, odiaba que su mamá empezara a decir que era igual a su padre porque no lo era, al menos lo esperaba; pero no podía pedirle que dejara de hacerlo, porque ella siempre lo olvidaba.

-He hecho galletas, Luke, tus favoritas- dijo la pobre mujer, con la mirada perdida- hice montones de galletas ¿Te quedarás esta vez?- dijo mirando a su hijo, con los ojos desorbitados. Verla así le hizo recordar a Luke porqué huyó de casa: para evitar ver esos ojos a diario, eso y los ataques.

-May, necesito un favor...- pero la mujer lo interrumpió repitiéndole que había hecho muchas galletas, Luke arrugó el entrecejo- May, escúchame- le dijo mientras sostenía sus mejillas entre sus manos- dame tu bendición. Necesito tu bendición, voy a...- pero su madre le volvió a interrumpir, aunque para desgracia de su hijo, de manera más violenta. Ella empezó a convulsionar, sus ojos se volvieron de color verde brillante, sostuvo su cabeza con ambas manos gimiendo de dolor y chillaba palabras sin sentido; ése era uno de sus ataques.

-No, no, May, cálmate, May- dijo, pero ésta siguió convulsionando, tratando de hablar y Luke se sintió un niño aterrorizado otra vez, como siempre se sentía cuando veía aquello- ¡Madre!- gritó. Increíblemente eso fue lo que hizo que su madre dejara de convulsionar pero seguía con los ojos verde brillantes, los ojos del oráculo de Delfos o un intento de eso.- Tu destino, no, no, no mi precioso hijo ¡Que horrible! ¿Porqué mi pequeño Luke? ¡¿Porqué?!- la mujer rompió en llanto, como a veces pasaba había recobrado un poco la cordura. Luke lo aprovechó - May, necesito tu bendición y creo que sabes para qué- la miró directamente a los ojos con suma seriedad.

-¡Pero mi querido Luke...! No deberías, no vayas, por favor...- Luke sabía que se quedaba sin tiempo, pues dentro de poco su madre volvería a su estado de locura, así que fue directo al grano.- May, yo elegí este camino, no fueron los dioses ni nadie más. Lo elegí yo, así que dame tu bendición para cumplir mi misión... Por favor... Mamá. Es lo único que puedes hacer por mi- Luke seguía mirándola a los ojos, con tristeza, ira y dolor. La mujer calmó un poco su llanto- Pero tu futuro... Tu futuro- la mirada de May volvía a perderse entre la bruma de la locura.- Tienes mi bendición, Luke, mi pequeño... - dijo sollozando, antes de que sus ojos recobraran su color normal y volviera a sonreír de manera escalofriante.- ¡Oh, sabía que volverías, Luke! ¿Quieres galletas? ¡Hice montones! También tu lunchera ¿Dónde la dejé?- May había empezado a buscarla debajo de la mesa de café, mientras que Luke estaba llorando como hacía mucho no lo hacía; se dirigió hacia el mesón de la cocina y tomó una de las muchas luncheras que había preparado su madre, se limpió las lágrimas con su antebrazo y miró a su madre quizá por última vez, ella aún buscaba las luncheras, susurrando cosas sin sentido. Y con esta lastimosa visión Luke se marchó, detrás de él se oían los gritos desgarradores de May- No te vayas, ¡Hice muchas galletas, Luke! Y... Y encontraré las luncheras para ti ¡No te vayas!- si en algún momento había tenido dudas del camino que había elegido, esos duros momentos le dieron claridad: Los Olímpicos definitivamente debían caer.

* * *

 **¡La inspiración volvió a mi! Y como prometí ahora fue Luke (que era mi última opción ¿Que cosas no?).**

 **Ya saben, un comentario positivo me haría feliz y si no tienes nada que decir, dale al corazoncito.**


End file.
